A Cabbie Story
by sshaw101
Summary: Soulmates aren't always the people you love, but the people who are destined to be in your life forever {A complementary poem to Carry On (written in a version of Cat's life where Dylan doesn't die)}


**AN: Hi. So as I was discussing a very depressing story idea that may never even come to fruition, I found this little gem. I suppose it's a complimentary piece to Carry On, though written in the version when Dylan died. Why can't I just write happy stuff? At least the poem format makes it seem a bit better.**

 **Disclaimer: the characters you are about to encounter belong to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider. Dylan is mine own work.**

* * *

This is the story of Robbie and Cat.

Sad, a bit tragic, but a love story at that.

It all started out at Hollywood Arts.

But let's skip around to all the good parts.

A friendship tighter than tighter could be.

They were hopelessly in love, but neither could see.

A couple of fails, some jealous advances,

That song he wrote for her could put her in trances.

Some cuts and some scratches and a tank full of fishes,

Sealed the sweet deal; granted both of their wishes.

A relationship of cupcakes and snoodles and a meatball,

Couldn't help either control how fast they'd fall,

In love with each other if that's even more possible.

Together they were one, completely unstoppable.

Graduation came faster than Sam to fried chicken.

They embraced their bright future, the rest still unwritten.

Soon came a baby so fast oh so quick.

All this time poor Caterina thought she was sick.

Robbie moved in and they were happy as clams

Everyone was excited, even Cat's roommate Sam.

But on a January date it happened too soon,

Their baby was done being in his cocoon.

Two months too early, Cat simply distraught.

All through the night, Robbie's stomach stayed in a knot.

From lots of screaming and crying, their baby was born.

Cat couldn't stop smiling, even if she was worn.

Our little boy's name shall be Dylan Robert Shapiro.

Named after his Daddy, but more importantly, my hero.

See Cat's life had been filled with great ups and great downs

Til Robbie came around and obliterated her frowns.

But life had other plans, a different path they would take.

It would toss them and thrash them, leaving sorrow in its wake.

His health was looking better, but his future was bleak.

He didn't even last the full of a week.

Their little baby boy all precious and small.

Sadly could not make it, and passed on after all.

The couple was heartbroken that could be easily seen.

And one could imagine what this would to a teen.

They returned to their home, empty handed, upset.

Little did they know what would happen just yet.

Not a week later Cat awoke all alone.

She reaches for the table and opened her phone.

Five phone calls, twelve texts, and not but one answer.

Her mind raced and flipped, like a strange little dancer.

Finally he answered, his voice hoarse and uneven.

She really just needed a miracle to believe in.

Be he never returned, instead left a note.

She read it over twice, tears caught in her throat.

Three years now have passed and life's getting better.

But sometimes she still takes a look at the letter.

Yes, they were young, their lives nothing fresher

But dear Robbie cracked under all of the pressure.

They'll meet once again while out buying food.

But she's not by herself, she's found a new dude.

They'll be happily engaged, three kids for the count.

He'll offer congrats, but he's still filled with doubt.

Regret is the only thing in his head.

That should be him; that was his little red.

But Robbie, he left, when Cat needed him most.

All he's got is a puppet and nothing to boast.

Four years ago everything was all happy.

They were deeply in love, even if it was sappy.

They'll both have their ending, just not with each other.

But they're still intertwined, a father and mother.

Their son is not here, and they've drifted apart,

But he's still very present, not here, but in the heart.

The story of Cabbie was destined by fate.

If things turned out better, it could've been great.

But people come and go, that's just how things are.

They'll think of the past, when they look to the stars.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah I don't even know. This is from like 2014/2015. I barely proofread this so I hope it's up to par. Sorry for killing the baby. Goodnight.**

 **-Sami**


End file.
